Sueños
by Aniel Ryou
Summary: Esta es tal vez una de las pruebas que Eiri enfrentará para darse cuenta de lo que en realidad tiene.


SUEÑOS 

Gravitation Yaoi  
Shuichi x Yuki  
One-Shot  
Drama, Romance, Angustia 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Lo veía ahí, frente a él… Tenía los ojos cerrados, la expresión neutra, cientos de marcas rojas dañando su hermoso rostro, él no podía abrazarlo… No podía tenerlo junto a él, se encontraban en la misma situación…

Varias ambulancias paradas ante ellos, personas corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de salvar la vida de la persona que más amaba, doctores frente al chico, usando todos los medios que tenían. 

Sintió un empujón su cuerpo. Era llevado al hospital en la ambulancia ¿Por qué lo habían separado de su pareja? Quería estar junto a él, lo quería, y lo lamentaba.

Estúpido accidente. 

Él había tenido la culpa, muchas discusiones ocurrían siempre entre ellos, y él sabía que el menor siempre desistía, terminaba por aceptar las cosas aunque él tuviese la razón, esta ves, se había salido de control, el mayor tenía su carácter, pero esta vez se había pasado, lo sabía, el otro solo quería un poco de razón.

Había acelerado el auto, había gritado cientos de cosas humillantes a su pareja, había llegado al límite de su enojo, por una discusión que jamás debió haber ocurrido. Una simple charla que el otro quiso mantener serena.

No había visto el otro auto, solo se concentraba en gritarle y humillar al máximo a su acompañante, al grado de no ver hacia donde conducía… Había tenido la culpa, su rubio cabello no dejaba ver sus ahora vidriosos ojos llenos de dolor.

"Shuichi…"

Los daños que él había sufrido eran menores comparados con los del cantante, se sentía lo peor, hace unos minutos se encontraba hiriendo con todas sus fuerzas a lo que más amaba en este mundo, y ahora se sentía el ser más repulsivo y estúpido del mundo, lo era, era eso, no cabía en su pecho la culpa que lo inundaba.

Había oído el grito del cantante al ver el auto, había sentido el duro impacto al estrellarse ambos carros, había visto a Shuichi recibir la mayor parte del daño causado, había sentido la inconsciencia, no había podido pronunciar su nombre.

"Mi Baka…"  
…

Llegaban a salas blancas, veía bajar a Shu de la ambulancia, ser trasladado hacia dentro, ver su mano colgando, sin ser sostenida por la esperanza, no tenía esa sonrisa que siempre llevaba… No tenía expresión alguna.

Tratar de correr hacia su pareja, ser sujetado por personas que en ese momento dicen cosas sin sentido, tratar de gritar "Lo siento" con todas las ganas que tu alma tiene, con todo el dolor que tu corazón no aguanta.

Observarlo desaparecer entre puertas y gente, sin saber lo próximo que pasará, sin saber si Shuichi podrá volver a decir un " La Li Ho" o volver a cantar, o verlo cautivado mientras el otro hace sus peculiares movimientos al bailar.

"Te amo"

Ver como él era atendido levemente, mientras que el otro se encontraba rodeado de gente, ver como la vida de Shu-Chan se va lentamente, sentir como no puede llegar y abrazarlo, oír los murmullos de gente que hacen que pierda las esperanzas…

Lograr correr y llegar hasta ahí, donde está su amado, ver como Shuichi se mantiene sin reacción alguna, ver sus ojos cerrados, y las sábanas que lo cubren manchadas con su sangre, sangre que jamás debió salir de su hermoso cuerpo, y que por su culpa se encontraba así…

Ver como su pecho deja de emitir los movimientos al respirar, ver como en su rostro ya no está esa sonrisa alegre que hacía que los escalofríos llegaran a él. Voltear y mirar que el aparato marca que su corazón ha dejado de latir.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, los gritos de un desesperado amante en busca del alma de su amor, el arrepentimiento a todo su máximo, lo abrazó con toda su fuerza, manchándose de la sangre que aun salía, ya no había calor en su cuerpo, sacudirlo fuertemente, pidiendo, casi en una orden, que su Baka despierte, que si no se enojará con él.

El pequeño cuerpo no se movía, permanecía en brazos del escritor, quien, por segundos, habría jurado oír la voz que amaba, oírlo cantar…

Y era entonces cuando recordó todo lo que hacía con él…

Ya no habría grititos que lo distrajeran de su trabajo, ya no habría esas repentinas colgadas de cuello que tenía con él, esas noches de pasión en que la timidez se apoderaba del cantante, se acabarían las dulces palabras que, a pesar de sonar tontas, alentaban y alegraban el alma del rubio. 

Ya no existiría aquél niño ruidoso que siempre lo mimaba, que lo trataba con cuidado y que siempre regresaba a pesar de ser muy fuerte la discusión pidiendo disculpas mientras sus ojos violetas mostraban el arrepentimiento…

Ya no habría más Shuichi…

Soltarlo con cuidado, depositarlo nuevamente en la cama, ver su rostro por última vez, saber que lo último que le dijo fue "Cállate estúpido" sentir nuevamente la tristeza y el dolor absoluto inundando su cuerpo…

Las ganas de morir…

Si, acompañar a Shuichi, estarían juntos, siempre, no importaba lo que pasara, y ahora, él, y su estúpido carácter resultante de su pasado, en el cual el menor no tenía nada que ver… Tratarlo así…

"¡¡Perdóname Shuichi!"

Ya no habría a quien decirle Baka, a quien abrazar fuertemente, a quien oír decir tonterías, que, tal vez, eran palabras sinceras, mientras que el cantante era callado con un beso por parte del amante.

Y lo peor de todo… 

Jamás haberle dicho un "Te Amo" un "Te quiero"   
Apretó sus puños fuertemente, mientras que sentía como todo su dolor era expulsado en un grito que lo dejaría sin voz, un grito desgarrador que no podía contenerse más, lo que más quería en su vida, la única razón para vivir en un mundo sin sentido, la luz que siempre veía en la oscuridad, la razón que lo hacía escribir mejor… El único motivo de existencia en su vida… Shuichi…

Miles de imágenes de Shuichi pasando rápidamente en su mente, desde que lo conoció, en aquél parque, hasta este momento…  
…

Y entonces despertar. Y darse cuenta que todo ha sido un sueño. Mirar a su alrededor y percatarse de que está en su casa, en su hogar, en el sitio que comparte con su pareja y que ha sido testigo de su amor incontenible.

La noche aun no acaba, el reloj marca una hora temprana aun, pero, el sueño, de algo tan real que incluso lo hizo llorar le impide dormir, la culpa… Su rostro bañado de un sudor frío, causa de la preocupación y el miedo.

Tocar sus ojos y darse cuenta de que las lágrimas si fueron reales, sentir eso que aqueja su pecho aun, ese sentimiento errado, que jamás se ha atrevido a decirle a su amante.

Caminó entre la penumbra de la recámara, llegó hasta la sala, donde el otro se encontraba, dormido plácidamente, -Sobre el sillón, donde siempre era destinado al haber una discusión entre ambos- con esa sonrisa angelical, esos ojos violáceos que tanto expresan, y su pequeño cuerpo solo para él. 

Abrazarlo y sentir su calor, calor que aun conserva, su tibio cuerpo, ver nuevamente esos ojos abiertos que lo miran en señal de confusión, no importa la forma en que lo vea, al menos, los tiene abiertos.

"Yuki… ¿Qué ocurre?" 

"Te amo, mi Baka, te amo como no tienes idea"

Ver la expresión del otro, sentir como también ese fuerte abrazo es correspondido, y terminar ese sello de amor con un beso que no puede más que transmitir los sentimientos y emociones de ambos. El peso que oprimía el pecho del rubio era quitado súbitamente al decir aquellas palabras, que se había reservado, y no pensaba en volverlas a decir en su pasado…

"Yo también, Yuki"

"Perdóname, perdóname por ser así, por no decir la verdad, lo siento…"

"Yuki…" 

Y al final, darse cuenta, de que lo quiere tanto que haría cualquier cosa por él, y reflexionar que no necesariamente tiene que ocurrir esa situación para darse cuenta de lo que realmente tiene, y que por miedo no ha querido notar, y comprender al fin, de que no podría vivir sin él, pero que las cosas, ahora serán diferentes… 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

¡Hola! ¡Na No Da! xD Espero que les haya gustado mi Fic, primero de Gravitation que escribo, me encanta la pareja de Yuki x Shuichi, así que quise hacer algo dramático que hiciera entender a Eiri-San lo que realmente tiene y que puede perder si no abre los ojos nnUUUU  
Está corto u.u ya sé, pero fue todo lo que pude poner xDD… En fin, espero sus comens para ver que les pareció mi primera obra con este Anime nn

Lily Ryou


End file.
